Lucky Charm
by FelgaHelzio96
Summary: Present-day 1-shot. Lots of fluff and a wee bit of smut. Tommy uses his good luck shamrock to get Shannon in the backseat of his car with him at her cousin Kyle's wedding reception. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU'RE EASILY OFFENDED, also if anyone who reads this and likes it could be kind enough to let me know if this is okay at an M rating I'd appreciate it because I'm still not sure...


**A/N: I got this idea the other day while waiting in a restaurant parking lot for my mom to pick up a carry-out order... I know, random, but that's when this idea really came to me. I've been playing with it in my head for a few days, so hopefully this turns out okay.**

**I took down that other smut one-shot 'Euphoria' because it was just phrased too awkwardly, haha. This is a smut one-shot just about my Tommy/Shannon pairing, but I'll try to be less awkward and not scar you for life XD**

**I'm still not sure what's considered M versus MA (that fine line is very obscure to me), so if you aren't at least 16 you shouldn't read this, and if you're over 16 but easily offended, you've been warned. If anyone thinks this gets too MA...please let me know and I'll either edit it or take it down. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>2013, Chicago<p>

The inside of the hotel banquet hall was packed with people for the Finnegan-O'Neal wedding. Some people were talking, some were dancing, and almost everyone over the age of twenty-one was drinking some sort of alcoholic beverage. It was an Irish wedding, after all.

19-year-old Shannon O'Neal was out on the dance floor with her boyfriend, 22-year-old Tommy Ryan. They were sweaty from dancing to lively Irish music for the past two hours, the current song being Hills of Connemara.

Tommy laughed at Shannon's delighted screams as he twirled her around, faster and faster, before suddenly dipping her and then bringing her back up. "Don't worry Shanny, I won't drop you," he teased, gently brushing a loose strand of her long strawberry blonde hair out of her face.

Shannon giggled tipsily. Even though she wasn't twenty-one yet, Tommy had slipped her a beer or two during the dinner. "You're going so fast!" she exclaimed, holding onto him tightly.

"Want me to slow down?" Tommy asked.

"No, I like this," Shannon replied with a giddy smile.

They continued to dance around the room until the song came to an end. They were exhausted and went to sit back down at their table, Shannon in Tommy's lap. He gently rubbed his nose against hers as she tickled his leg with her foot. "I love you," he whispered, looking directly into her bright blue eyes and kissing her softly on the lips.

Shannon smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too," she said, gazing back into his warm hazel eyes and gently nibbling on his ear.

Tommy grinned and slid his hand underneath her backside. "How would the lassie with the pretty assie like to join me in the car?" he asked, his hot breath against her neck.

Shannon shuddered at the pleasant warmth against her skin. "She'd like that very much," she replied, rubbing her backside against his growing bulge.

Checking to make sure no one was watching, Tommy picked her up and carried her out of the banquet hall area, and out to his car. He unlocked the doors with his keys and climbed into the back seat on top of her. "Look what I brought just in case we did this," he said in a seductive voice, holding up a condom.

"You wily ass, you knew you'd get me out to the car tonight, admit it!" Shannon demanded with another tipsy giggle, reaching up and taking off his black necktie.

"You caught me." Tommy held his hands in the air defensively and laughed.

"Hurry up before your pants rip," Shannon giggled, referring to the giant bulge in his khakis. "Let me help you," she said, slowly unzipping his fly and cupping his boxer-clad bulge in her hand.

"I'm really enjoying the view right now," Tommy smirked, nodding towards her legs that were spread apart. "You're just inviting me to come get you," he rasped, gently teasing her over her bright red panties. He pushed her short, flowy-skirted black and gold cocktail dress up past her ass, and then grinded his bulge against her sensitive spots over her underwear.

Shannon moaned in pleasure, and Tommy smirked seeing the wet spot forming through the silky red fabric. "Oh you're such a tease, just fuck me, I can't bear it!" she whined, bucking her hips at his touches.

Tommy grinned in satisfaction. "Look how wet those pretty panties are now," he said proudly.

"Shut up, I want you... all of you," Shannon pleaded. She reached inside of his pants again and fondled the family jewels a bit more.

"I'm so horny for you right now," Tommy mumbled, un-doing the buttons on his white dress shirt as quickly as possible before scrambling out of his pants. He could feel his boxers getting wet, too.

"Please," Shannon begged, pulling her underwear down. She loved quick car-shags.

"Anything for you," Tommy replied. He put on the condom, both of them secretly hoping it would break, before pulling down his boxers and giving into her wishes.

Shannon held onto him tightly as her hips bucked, and she kissed his sweaty head of light brown hair. He kissed her forcefully on the lips as they continued to fool around. Both of them moaned and swore in utter bliss. Finally, they both reached their release, and laid shuddering in each other's arms.

Suddenly, Tommy let out a nervous laugh. "Uh-oh, looks like the rubber johnny broke," he said.

Instead of yelling at him, Shannon bust out in a fit of giggles. "Tommy!" she exclaimed, softly slapping his left cheek.

"You're not mad?" he asked with a sly grin.

"How could I be mad at you?" she whispered, kissing him.

Tommy smirked at her as he pulled his pants and underpants back up, fastening his belt. He re-buttoned his shirt and draped his tie around his neck, before leaning back down to peck her on the forehead. He slid her bright red panties back up and gently pulled her dress down. "I love you baby girl," he whispered, softly stroking her face.

Shannon smiled up at him, a completely blissed-out look in her eyes. "I love you boo-boo bear," she whispered dreamily, ruffling his hair.

Tommy laughed. He hated that nickname, but she looked so blissfully worn out and he found it adorable. "Come here," he said, sitting up and pulling her close to him, so that her head rested against his chest.

Her eyes closed and he pulled a small four-leaf clover out of his sock. "Oh good luck shamrock, you haven't failed me yet," he whispered to himself with a silly smirk across his face.

* * *

><p>...and THAT my friends... is how Seamus Nolan Ryan was concieved in the present-day headcanon! Mwahahaha.<p>

Seriously though, was that too smutty? Not enough smutty? Ergghh and I still have no idea if this is more M or MA... I tried not to go into the graphic details of the actual "sex" part... so hopefully that gesture in itself kept this at an M rating.


End file.
